In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,266 for "EDUCATIONAL ORAL HYGIENE DEVICE FOR YOUNG CHILDREN" incorporated herein by reference, an oral hygiene device is described. The described hygiene device comprises a teething ring constructed with an actual bristle section of a tooth brush. Within the ring is a series of spokes radiating from the handle of the brush. Even though my invention, as described in aforemention patent, was extremely useful, it has been found over the long run to present a problem. Since the tooth brush extends beyond the circumferential surface of the teething ring, the bristles of the bristle section can undergo extensive wear and tear, be dislodged and thereby expose the end of the handle to the youngster's tender mouth. Note that teething of an infant starts at about 4 to 5 months and includes the emergence of back molars at about two years after birth.